Isaiah Myers
Isaiah Jonas Myers is a former cyber criminal, son of heroes Warren Myers and Nicole Myers and was a member of the Legends. Growing up as the son of two pro heroes, Isaiah turned out to be technologically gifted, especially in the field of computer science, but his powers were inactive and thought to be powerless. After the death of Warren and Nicole at the hands of Steel (going back in time thanks to Ryan Harper), Isaiah became a cyber criminal with his partner Oliver Kuttler but quickly reformed and helped the Legends against Jonathan Harvey, becoming their hacker for their missions. However, when the Legends and other heroes were drawn into an arena pitted against villains, Isaiah's super strength manifested when he saved Kate from an Eliminator with one punch. Isaiah then fought his parents's killer, finally defeating him and avenging his parents. Seeing his potential, Ultra decided to train Isaiah to control and use his strength. Leaving the Legends, he promised that he would return one day and did so when he helped Sebastian Harper against the Brotherhood. Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman physiology: '''Originally with inactive powers, Isaiah's capabilities were no greater than an average human of his conditioning. However, Isaiah was revealed to be able to perform various inhuman feats. Having grown up essentially his entire life with these hidden powers have allowed him to store up energy in greater quantities and metabolize it into his body with greater efficiency; this combined with a lifetime of experience and practice with these abilities allows him to use them with far greater control and an equally greater levels of raw power compared to other superhumans. Overall, Isaiah is an incredibly powerful being, with his teacher and number one hero Ultra even stating that he maybe even stronger than he is; making him one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. ** '''Super Strength: '''Isaiah is shown to exhibit enormous feats of strength. Although Isaiah physically exerted himself when fighting Steel, with his attacks unable to harm the villain, Isaiah was eventually able to overpower and launch his opponent with enough force to create an impact crater in solid rock with the strike alone. This alone proves that he has surpassed his father and mother's strength. While not limitless, the extent of his super strength is undetermined; making him among the strongest terrestrial beings in the known galaxy, alongside Ultra. ** '''Accelerated healing factor: '''Isaiah's body heals much faster and more efficiently than a normal human. His wounds from being attacked were completely gone without a trace afterwards, which he covered up by isolating himself to avoid speculation of any kind. ** '''Flight: '''Isaiah is able to manipulate his own gravitational field to generate thrust and propel himself through the air at tremendous supersonic-speeds, much faster than he can travel by foot. As such, he was able to fly in order to punch the Eliminator in the face. ** '''Super leaping: Isaiah is able to jump several stories in a single bound without having to fly. ** '''Invulnerability: '''Isaiah is essentially invulnerable to all Earthly weapons, with bullets simply ricocheting whenever they come into contact with his skin. He is immune to most forms of extreme punishment and is able to take far more damage than any normal human, however his exact limits are unknown as he is still figuring out his powers. ** '''Super speed: '''Isaiah possesses the ability to move at super-sonic speeds, both through flight and on foot, essentially making him "faster than a speeding bullet". While faster than his father and mother, Isaiah is not as fast as speed demons like Marcus Allen, and Ryan Harper. ** '''Super stamina: '''Isaiah can run, fight or fly for long periods of time, without getting tired. Abilities * '''Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen/Leader: '''Isaiah was regarded as a child prodigy, as at age 7, he was engineering computers and hacking websites. Although his specialty is computers, Isaiah has demonstrated knowledge of other scientific subjects such as mathematics, mechanical engineering, physics, chemistry and biology. He later leaves this subject when he activates his powers. * '''Hand-to-hand combatant: '''Isaiah has received some self-defense training from Ultra, making him capable protecting himself when the situation demands it. * '''Computer specialist/Master computer hacker: '''Isaiah is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker. He has been able to recover valuable information for the Legends on people, locations, and other things; Isaiah has demonstrated the ability to hack into high-grade security data banks of places like the Council of Justice's base. Isaiah's skills are considered to be at the highest level as he was widely regarded and respected by Jonathan Harvey and Malcolm Dark. Category:CharactersCategory:Former VillainsCategory:Former Group Members